Alvin and Brittany together
by AlvinSimonTheodore
Summary: This Story Plays after my Story "Simon in Trouble". They are the movie Chipomunks. A big thanks to Bluewolfbat for his ideas. We will see what happen if the siblings see the first couple starting. Enjoy reading... Rated M because sex in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Alvin and Brittany together**

Chapter 1:

It is a normal day at school. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are in the classroom and learned.

Since Alvin and Brittany are together last month, they are always sitting next together.

Of course Alvin don't pay a much attention to the teacher as to Brittany. So his test's are not very good. Dave isn't very happy about that, but he doesn't want to make the new pair sad, when he told them to get a little more distance.

In the lunch time at school they go all together to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Alvin set again next to Brittany and asks her: "So what do you want to do after school Britt?" "How about go to the mall shopping?", Brittany replied. "Really? Again? Well alright, why not." Alvin answered her. So they were eating their lunch and go to class again. When they holding hands by walking to class, Simon whispered to the others:" That's running out of control." The others are agree Simon.

After class Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are going home without Alvin and Brittany, because they were shopping.

At home Theodore and Simon go to the living room and watch a bit TV.

The Girls go to their room and talking about Brittany go shopping so often. Simon told Theodore his thoughts about the relationship about Alvin and Brittany: "If they are always doing their stuff alone, we will have no time with them. We must do something." " What do you mean by that Simon?" Theodore answered with a little confused look. "Look, if they are only alone together we will have no chance to have a little time with one of them. They are always thinking about them and their Relationship." Simon replied. "Come on Simon. You're overreacting again. I don't think Alvin would forgot his brother's." Theodore answered to calm down Simon. "Well, maybe you're right.", Simon replied.

Alvin and Brittany reached until the mall. Before Alvin could ask where she want to go, she pull him right into the expensive shop in the mall. As Alvin noticed that, Brittany took some clothes out and ran into the changing carbines. "Ähm, … Britt? You know they are very expensive right?" "Well, yes. That's the reason I am took only one jeans, and two sweat shirts." Alvin want to say something, but he doesn't know what to say as a answer to this. So Brittany take some clothes out and go to the changing chamber. Alvin wait outside and look around. He was really bored, because such things like that don't interest him really. Brittany come with a new pink jacket out. "How does that look? I am not sure." Brittany asked him with a insecure look. Alvin looks a bit confused but replied than: "Well the jacket looks great but I think something is missing." Brittany smiled and turn around, go back in the changing chamber and said: "Well let's try that." She comes out with the pink jacket and a black pink miniskirt. Alvin can't trust his eyes. "Wow. That looks…. Really.. I mean.."

"I know what are you want to say." "But I think, you don't have to buy such clothes. You look always hot. No matter what outfit you wear. " "Oh you are so sweet." Brittany answered with a little giggle.

"Come on get that, and let us walk home." Alvin said with a grin in his face. They pay for the clothes and start walk home.

They leave the mall, then Brittany asked Alvin: "What do you want to do today Alvin? We are alone tonight." "Well we could go out or we stay at home and spend the time with some fun." Alvin answered. "I want to stay at home. Maybe we get some funny ideas what to do."

Brittany said to Alvin.

Then they come finally home. Dave and the two other Chipmunks are sitting in the living room, when they come in. "Hello everybody! We are back!" Alvin called. Dave answered: "We are leaving in a few minutes. Do you want to come with us?" "Oh no thanks. We want to stay at home and watch a movie or something like that." Alvin answered with a little smile to Brittany. "Alright. We leave now. We will come back at 11pm. And Alvin. Stay out of trouble!" "Of course Dave!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alvin and Brittany together**

Chapter 2:

When Dave and the others were leaving, Brittany goes upstairs while Alvin turns on the TV. Brittany came down and turn on a romantic movie. "Why are you turn on such a movie?" Alvin asked her. "Well because I like romantic movies, and maybe we get some funny ideas." Brittany answered with a little giggle. Alvin looks only little bit confused and ask: "What kind of ideas would we come by that kind of movie?" But before he can finish is question, Brittany give him a big hug and a soft kiss. Alvin looks with wide eyes at her and said only: "Oh… That kind of ideas." Soon they start to cuddle.

After a while Brittany stop the cuddle, turn off the movie and and stand up to go upstairs. Alvin follow her voice:" Come on, let's take that in a comfortable place." They lay down in Alvin's bed, climb under the bed sheets and start cuddle again. They are cuddling totally in love. While they are cuddling, Alvin said: "Brittany you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen." Brittany start smiled and replied: "Thank you Alvin. You're so sweet." Alvin throw the bed sheet over him and starting to call: "Wohooo I am a ghost!" Brittany starts to laugh hard and say: "You're so childish silly." Then they continued with cuddling and kissing again. They have a nice and romantic time while they lay in Alvin's bed.

Soon they lost every sense of time. So it is already 11 pm. While they are cuddling they hear suddenly the door and steps coming from the floor. They hear the voice of Dave and their siblings. Then Brittany whispered when they stop cuddling: "What we going to do now? They must not see us like that?" Alvin than answered: "Quick under the bed sheet. I am going to turn off the light." So Brittany hides under Alvin's bed sheets, while Alvin turns out the light bulb. He jumped to Brittany under his bed sheet. In that moment their siblings enter the room, Simon tried to turn on the light, but it doesn't work because Alvin turn out the light bulb. Simon grabs a flashlight near the door, and begins to look around. When he looks to Alvin's bed they see that something is under the bed sheets. Theodore freaks completely out, and cry: "There are a ghost on Alvin's bed!" Simon hugs and reassures Theodore: "There are no things like ghosts Theo. There is a simple reason for that. Maybe Alvin is sleeping already." Then Simon asks: "Alvin? Brittany? Anyone there? Under the bed sheets?" Simon and Jeanette began to pull off the bed sheet, but than Alvin jumped out and throw Simons bed sheet over them, so they didn't see anything. He guides them out of the room and he closed the door again. After that he jumped back in his bed to Brittany and they start again cuddling.

Outside of the room their siblings still are stuck under the bed sheet. "What was that?" Eleanor asks.

"I haven't a sense of a idea." Jeanette says. "I can say you what that was. That was Alvin. I don't know why, and I don't want to know, he actually doesn't want us in the room." Simon answered with a little confused look. "So let us go downstairs to the living room and watch a movie." Theodore suggests. So they finally get out of the bed sheet and go down to the living room, take the bed sheet with them to the couch and watch a movie while Alvin and Brittany are cuddling and kissing.

When they turn on the TV, there is "Ghostbusters" starting. In that moment Dave come in and say: "I am going to sleep now. Goodnight everyone." "Good night Dave" the others answer.

When Alvin and Brittany hear Dave come upstairs, Brittany jumped out of Alvin's bed, take a magazine, sit on her bed and start reading. Alvin was searching for his flashlight. Suddenly Dave come in, and says also to them: "Goodnight you two. I am going to sleep now." "Goodnight Dave." the couple answers him. As soon Dave get out and closed the door Brittany jumped again over to Alvin's bed, to continue cuddle again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alvin and Brittany together**

Chapter 3:

After a long night, Alvin is waked up first. When he sees, that he and Brittany are alone in the room, he was very happy because she sleeps the whole night in his bed.

When he tries to get out of his bed, Brittany woke up too. She only looks first little bit scared because she thought the others could have seen them. But then she realizes that they were alone. So Alvin said: „Good morning my sleepy beauty." Then Brittany replied with a smile: „Good morning. Want to go for breakfast before school starts?" Alvin nodded and they go downstairs into the kitchen.

While they make their breakfast, nobody else is up yet. So they eat and left a note for the others that they already left the house to school. They walked out of the door straight to the school.

Later that day in the lunchtime they all sitting together at the table and eat. All of them are talking. Only Simon is quiet. After a while Alvin asks him, why he is so quiet. At that moment Simon looks to Alvin, stands up and sign Alvin to follow him. They are walking right in the toilet rooms. When they are standing in the corner, Simon gets wet eyes, and starts: "Th… That is so unfair… You only have to look at her and everything is fine but I….. I… I fall in love with Jeanette and can't ask her if she like me like I do." Alvin looks at Simon and wipes away the tear that flow down his cheek: "If that is the reason why you're acting so strange, I will help you to find out, alright?" When Simon hears that, he sniffs and answers him: "Y..You really would do that for me?" Alvin looks confused at his brother: "Of course I would. You're my brother. I would do everything for you." Simon smiles again, wiped another tear away and go out of the room. Alvin follows him to the table in the cafeteria.

Then Alvin asks Jeanette: "Would you come over today after school? I want to talk with you about really important question and Britt please come over too." Jeanette and Brittany are looking really confused but nod.

After the school, they are all going home to their house Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette are walking into the bedroom, and locking the door. After a while, they are coming out again. Jeanette is smiling when she passes Simon. Alvin then only tells Simon, he have a Date with Jeanette tonight. Simon blushes and smile.

Later that day he comes into the bedroom and see, that Alvin and Brittany are building a tent out of the bed sheets. In that moment also Jeanette enters the room. When Alvin noticed that he only gives Brittany a sign to follow, and say by leaving: "Have fun."

When Simon and Jeanette are finally alone, he feels that he start blushing again. Then he notice that Jeanette also blushes. Then Jeanette is looking at Simon and asks him:" So what are you wanted to talk about? Alvin told me, you want to talk about something important." When Jeanette finished her sentence, Simon only thinks, why Alvin? Why couldn't you tell her? Now I have to tell her by myself.

So he begins:" W-W-W-Well… I-I.. I only wanted to tell you th-that I….. that I think I have a crush on you…" Then Jeanette blushes all over her face, with the darkest red, Simon ever have seen. She starts to giggle and try to find Simon's eyes. But he was nervously looking to the ground. Then she only say: "Simon…. Look at me. It's okay…. really… Well I think I have a crush on you too." Simon looks with wide eyes at her, and leans over to her. She lean over too, and set her lips on his. After a long kiss Simon try to lean out again. But he fells backward again the wall of the tent, and pulls the entire bed sheet over them. They are trying to get out, but they are stuck. When Theodore hers the help cries from the bed room, he runs into the room. But when he sees something moving under the bed sheets, he thinks it is a ghost. So he ran, crying for help, out of the room. Alvin, who was busy with Brittany in the living room, suddenly jumps up, when he hears Theodore cries.

Alvin and Brittany ran upstairs into the bedroom. They see that Simon and Jeanette are under the bed sheet. So they pull on an end of the bed sheet and see Simon lie on Jeanette and kissing. Then Alvin smiled all over his face and say: "Okay you two. Go and rent you a room…" They two are immediately stopped kissing and stand up. Without say a word only looking at them eyes, they left the room. Then Brittany looks with sparkle eyes to Alvin. He knows what she means but asks her:" What is the matter Brit? You get wet eyes." She looks then a bit confused but smile horny at him, lean over and whisper in his ear with a soft voice: "Well Simon and Jeanette are together now because of you. Theo is cooking right now and we have now a hour alone… What do you want to do?" Alvin gets blushed all over his face. He smiled excited and say: "Maybe we can do this" When Alvin finish his sentence he pulled Brittany on his bed and start kissing her gently.

 _Okay this is an attention catcher but I will upload the next chapter soon ;-)_


End file.
